Ginger Brick and Snow
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Wes and Jen Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Ginger Brick and Snow**

"Dad, I want to make them now." A boy of 4 said with his arms folded.

"I know, but we need to wait for Mom alright." An older man stated as he and one of his other kids, a girl around 7 finished the dishes.

His oldest son Todd came into the kitchen, "When is Mom coming home?"

"When she's done at the office."

"But when?" The little boy whined again.

Wes laughed, "Okay, okay, what did we talk about whining?"

"That it's childish." Sue stated as she closed the dishwasher and started it.

"Hey. Dad."

"No name calling."

Wes walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down. Soon though he had his children surrounding him, Todd was standing one on side of him, Sue sat on the other side and Jacob jumped onto his lap. "Please?" The little boy pleaded again.

"Look, your Mom would be upset if she missed it."

"But why is she at the office on Christmas Eve?"

"Because something big came up at work and she had to take care of it."

"When will she be home?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob do you have to act like such a child?"

"Todd, come on, none of that." Wes looked at Jacob, "I know let's double check that we have everything ready for when she does get home."

"Yeah!" Jacob yelled as he climbed off his Dad's lap.

Wes and Sue got up from the couch. Wes looked at his three children, "Okay first one into the kitchen wins." And he took off running with his kids. Wes turned around to look at the kids.

"Wes, I'm home." Called a voice from in front of him. Wes turned and just in time to stop himself from falling into his wife and causing them both to fall down.

Jen smiled at Wes, "Thanks."

"Hey, you're back. The kids were wondering about you."

"You know that I was finishing up paperwork from the call the other day."

"Yeah."

Her three kids came running over to her with Jacob wrapping himself around her legs. "Hi guys. How's it coming?"

"Fine." Sue said. "What took you so long?"

"Had a bit of extra paper work to take care of."

"I told you that." Wes said.

Sue shrugged. Todd leaned against the counter, "So can we start?"

"Yeah Mommy I want to start please?"

Jen looked at Wes, "The cookies or the gingerbread?"

"The gingerbread."

"Oh. Well don't we still need to make it?"

"Nope, I made it early." Wes leaned closer to Jen, "Besides why would I have left it up to you?" Jen playfully hit Wes who just laughed. "So, we have all the candy?"

"I'll check." Jacob yelled and took off to the pantry with Sue and Todd behind him. "We have the red stuff."

"That's twists, see." Sue said.

"Licorice."

"But that's all we have." Sue said.

"So, do you want to get it or should I?"

"How about you get it and I'll start setting up and make the icing, which still needs to be made you know."

"Alright. Who wants to come and get the candy with me?"

"I'll go." Sue yelled as she ran back into the kitchen.

"Fine. Wes we'll be back."

"Okay."

Jen and Sue took off to the store. And while they were gone Wes started making the icing while Todd and Jacob set up areas in which to work in. Soon enough the two girls of the family came back. Sue came running up to Wes who was stirring the bowl of icing again so it wouldn't harden, "We got the candy, it's a good thing I went with Mom, she needed some help."

"Did she?"

"Yep."

Wes looked up at Jen who had just come through the doorway and smiled, "I'm sure she would have done fine on her own. But it's a good thing you were still there."

Sue grinned and headed towards where her brothers sat at the table. Jen walked over to the counter and grabbed the gingerbread. After she brought it to the table she separated it so that everyone had enough pieces to create a house.

Wes turned on some Christmas music and they all began making their gingerbread houses. They continued until they were all done with all the gingerbread. And then they used all their houses and such to make a small town.

Sue ran to the pantry and came back with some powdered sugar, "This town needs snow." She sprinkled it all of the town and then brushed her hands off and smiled.

Standing back Wes looked at his family, "Well I think it looks amazing."

"Me too." Jacob said raising his hand.

"Look, we're not in school now, you really don't have to raise your hand." Todd said.

"Well, maybe I wanted to."

"Okay kids, that's enough." Wes said as he headed over to the sink for a dishrag.

"Yeah, let's clean up, we can't leave the kitchen like this." Jen said as she went and took the broom and handed it to Todd. Slowly all the kids started helping and within no time the kitchen was once again clean. "Alright, we're going over to Eric and Taylor's for dinner, so go get cleaned up."

After all the kids left Wes went over to Jen, "So, that was fun. I'm glad we decided to do that today."

"Me too. That was a good idea."

"So everything turn out fine with the paperwork?"

"Yes. All is well in the future too."

"Good." Wes smiled and leaned down kissing Jen who returned the kiss. "So I think we need to go get ready?"

"If we want to be there in time."

"Let's go get ready."

Jen took Wes' hand and the two of them got ready.

Later after they had all come back from Eric and Taylor's house and all the kids were in bed Wes and Jen sat on their couch by a small table that their village had been placed on.

"You did a good job in recreating the clock tower." Wes said as he looked at the little town.

Smiling Jen looked at it, "Well it should be there."

"I agree." The two smiled as they saw the three extra people who were in the top of the clock tower, taking a moment to remember them since they couldn't be with them.

Jen then looked up at Wes and shared another kiss with her husband, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
